Senza Di Te
by callmetooru
Summary: Singkatnya, dunia semisal logika yang tak sampai. Tempat kita hidup hanya remah sisa peleburan maha dahsyat. Sebercanda itu. Dan hasil kerja Tuhan memang tak ada yang tak bagus./"kalau tak mau hidup, tukar saja dengan punyaku"/"jangan Yesung, mati itu sakit. Sakit sekali"/Yewon/Wonsung/Ficlet
Singkatnya, dunia semisal logika yang tak sampai. Tempat kita hidup hanya remah sisa peleburan maha dahsyat. Sebercanda itu. Dan hasil kerja Tuhan memang tak ada yang tak bagus.

Bahkan sebelum tubuh Yesung remuk beradu dengan lantai aspal di bawah sana, tak lepas dari skenario Tuhan yang mengajaknya untuk kembali bermain-main dengan takdir.

"kalau tak mau hidup, tukar saja dengan punyaku" suara yang Yesung dengar dibalik punggungnya punya dua ilustrasi; pertama setenang awan, kedua mengejek iri.

"atau kalau mau, kau bisa menunggu sebentar agar kita bisa mati bersama. Pergi sendiri itu tidak enak"

Rematan lembut ia dapat ditangan, "temani aku saja, aku kesepian. Nanti kita bisa pergi bersama"

"aku tidak mengenalmu"

"aku Choi Siwon" dan senyum pemuda itu tak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya rematan yang Yesung dapat. Hangat, seperti semua harapan ada disana.

"kau Yesung kan? Kim Yesung, pelukis restorasi, 30 tahun, _single_ , berorientasi seksual gay"

"perawat yang mengatakannya, aku tak seburuk itu untuk menjejal suruhan untuk mengorek informasi milikmu" tangan dingin yang meremat tangan Yesung itu kini bergerak-gerak menyangkal tatapan miliknya.

Sambil menatap lekat pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda, sedatar tatapannya, kenapa pemuda itu malah tertawa?

Si _ingin hidup_ dan si _ingin mati_ itu beradu mata.

"ayo ke kamarku, kita mengobrol sampai pagi"

Uluran tangan Choi Siwon anggap saja sebagai salam pertemuan. Dan atap beton rumah sakit itu, katakanlah sebagai saksi bisu perjumpaan mereka. Bersama takdir yang dibawa masing-masing mengantarkannya ke sebuah akhir.

.

.

.

Yewon Fanfiction

.

.

.

 **Senza Di Te**

By. YJeT'aime (spfly3024)

.

.

.

 _Saturday_ , _May_ 21, 2016

 **Arika Tooru**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"kenapa kau sering diam saat kuajak bicara, Yesung?"

Pemuda manisnya diam, ada suara degup aneh entah milik siapa. Jejari Siwon siap mengusut wajah Yesung hingga membuahkan belaian sayang di rambut dekat telinganya. Perkenalan mereka bak mimpi saja. Tahu-tahu bertemu, tahu-tahu sudah saling tak terpisahkan. Sesederhana prakata, seistimewa _oase_. Hanya Siwon yang merasa, entah jika Yesung.

"nanti siang aku ada _chemotherapy_ , mau menungguku kan?"

Jawabannya hanya gumaman tak jelas seiring mata sipit itu terkatup. Senyum di bibir Siwon terulas, disingkirkannya tetes air mata yang kini menggenangi pipi pemuda manisnya.

"kenapa?" tak juga mendapat jawaban, kedua tangan Siwon merentang terbuka lebar. "mau minta pelukkan, boleh?"

Yesung mengabulkan, pas sekali tubuh kecilnya didalam pelukan Choi Siwon. Ia pasrah saja ketika keinginannya untuk mengurai pelukan itu tak diizinkan oleh Siwon. Pemuda itu memeluk seerat-eratnya, alih-alih sesak, nyaman lebih mendominasi. Jadi tak masalah, Siwon butuh kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup, tidak sepertinya.

"aku ingin bertukar denganmu kalau aku bisa"

"jangan Yesung, mati itu sakit. Sakit sekali"

"aku tidak berniat mengubah keputusan, aku akan ikut jika kau mati kelak"

"dasar kepala batu" senyum maklum diselipi luka, bisik cinta milik Siwon sudah dipastikan sampai kepada pemilik mata dingin itu. Jahat benar memang kelihatannya membiarkan keinginan Yesung untuk mati tetap ada, salahkan kisah pilu yang membesarkan Yesung. Pemuda manis itu jika tanpanya, ia tak yakin akan bahagia. Kasarnya, mati bersamanya lebih baik.

Dikecupnya surai perak kebiruan kepunyaan pemuda manisnya, menyesali andai Siwon punya satu nyawa lagi, ia bersumpah akan menyelamatkan Yesung. Memberikan semua yang tak pemuda manis itu dapat dihidupnya, semua hal-hal yang membahagiakan untuk Yesung ia punya. Hanya waktu yang tak bisa ia janjikan.

"sebelum aku mati aku ingin menikah. Kau mau jadi pengantinku, Yesung?"

.

.

.

Dua suara nafas terengah memenuhi ruangan. Bukan kamar persakitan, tapi tempat yang lebih manusiawi untuk melakukan sebuah aktivitas intim –intinya siwon membawa yesung kabur dari rumah sakit, atau kebalikannya?

Dengan sisa suaranya, Siwon mengerang, berteriak, melolong. Bukan sakit, sakit sudah biasa baginya. Yesung yang sebelumnya hanya menonton, mulai bangkit. Dengan tubuh polos tanpa pakaian ia memeluk sedapatnya bagian tubuh Siwon, meredakan emosi pemuda tampan itu. Hingga kedua peluh berbeda asam itu bersatu.

"masih kesal? Lakukan lagi saja" penyakit bisu miliknya menulari Siwon. Yang Yesung dapat hanya suara Siwon yang mulai merintih karena emosi –atau menangis?

"jangan marah, orang tuamu benar dan mereka menyayangimu"

"tapi kau tak berhak mendapat sebutan seperti itu"

"Aku memang sampah masyarakat, laki-laki panggilan, dan biseksual. Yang mana yang bisa ku sangkal?"

"kau milikku! Kau bukan salah satu diantara yang kau sebutkan lagi" tubuh kecil Yesung terdorong, matanya menatap datar tatapan campuran emosi dan nafsu milik Siwon. Tubuh kekar itu menindihnya lagi.

"tenang saja, Siwon. Walau orang tuamu ingin memusnahkanku, aku akan tetap bersamamu dan menepati janji"

Emosinya sudah keubun-ubun, sudah tak mau mendengar apa-apa. Dilahapnya lagi bibir penuh milik si surai perak, hingga bengkak. Tak peduli pemuda manisnya yang mengatur nafas kewalahan, Yesung tak apa dijadikan pelebur nafsu dan emosi. Sudah terbiasa juga, bedanya yang di dapat kali ini bukan uang, tapi cinta dari pemuda itu sudah sampai dihatinya. Jadi tak apa, asal Siwon, asal untuk Siwon seorang. Pekerjaan sampingan yang ingin ia musnahkan, kembali lagi padanya. Asal untuk Siwonnya.

Yesung pasrah saja dirasuki berkali-kali. Namanya diteriaki saat Siwon _orgasme_. Ini pertama kali baginya, menyerahkan semua yang ia punya untuk orang yang mau menerima dirinya lengkap dengan cela disana-sini. Hingga semua dunianya melayang, kantukpun menggelayuti. Sampai Yesung menutup matanya tanpa daksa. Lelah sekali rasanya, mendengar Siwon memanggil namanya lamat-lamat, dan mimpi mulai menjemputnya. Mimpinya indah.

.

.

.

Matanya tak pernah sebening mentari pagi, selalu suram dan gelap. Sepi sekali setiap menatap orbita yang tak terlalu kentara milik Yesung. Selang oksigen membebani senyum tulus Siwon. Meremat jemari kecil kekasihnya dengan menyesal.

Seminggu yang lalu ia menghabisi Yesung hingga si manis pingsan kelelahan. Merasa buruk emosi dan nafsunya ternyata bisa sebuas itu. Semoga Yesung tak merasa tersakiti, pemuda manis itu ternyata masih disini menemaninya. Menunggunya yang harus jatuh koma sebelum melihat Yesung membuka mata atas perbuatannya –seminggu lalu. Yesung ternyata tidak pergi, tidak tahu benci, dendam, atau kasihan, yang penting ia masih bisa melihat wajah sedih sekaligus cantik milik Yesung, cintanya, pemudanya yang ia sayangi tiada dua. Siwon kira pertemuan selanjutnya dengan Yesung nanti di dunia yang berbeda. Ia kira ia akan mati kemarin.

"maaf ya.."

"untuk koma ketika aku bangun? Kau tidak kumaafkan"

"tidak. Tapi untuk membuatmu sakit"

"aku sangat baik, Siwon. Tidak sakit, ada yang lebih-lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu. Aku sudah biasa merasa sakit"

Bibir Siwon sudah tak bisa lagi tersenyum. _Ya Tuhan.. berikan aku satu nyawa lagi,_ –rapal Siwon dalam hati. Menarik tubuh Yesung untuk mendekat, merebahkan di samping tubuhnya. Siwon bisa menangkap sangat jelas wajah Yesung diposisi ini. Memang sangat mengagumkan, pahat sempurna tanpa cela buatan Tuhan.

"bersamaku, kau merasa bahagia tidak?" Walau wajah itu datar bak papan, si pemilik menggumam tak jelas meng _iya_ kan.

"kalau bahagia, kenapa tidak tersenyum?"

"aku lupa bagaimana caranya"

"bohong. Sekali saja, untukku"

Sangat lama keputasn yesung untuk mematuhi apa kata siwon. Runtuh sudah dunia, demi semua yang ada di jagat raya ini. Senyum pertama Yesung –semenjak mereka bertemu –untuknya adalah yang terbaik, meski terpaksa memang, singkat sekali. Siwon senang, bahagia, terharu hingga ingin menangis. Tidak apa-apa ia rasa jika Tuhan ingin mengambil nyawanya sekarang, asal Yesung tersenyum lagi dan selalu.

"kau cantik, cantik sekali. Tampan dan luar biasa. Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku"

Yesung diam saja mengamini, perasaannya sudah tak enak sejak tadi. Cekalan jejarinya di baju Siwon mengerat dan tak mau lepas.

"kalau bisa jangan mati, Yesung. Cari orang yang mencintaimu seperti aku lalu hidup bahagia"

"selain kau, siapa? Kau satu-satunya, tidak mau jika bukan Choi Siwon"

"hidup itu enak, Yesung. Kau bisa memulainya dengan lembaran baru tanpa masalalu"

"jika denganmu aku mau"

"jangan ikut aku ya?"

"aku akan ikut"

"bayangkan nanti kau menikah lalu memiliki banyak anak, tidak mau juga?"

"tidak mau"

Sudah tak punya bujuk rayu lagi, sudah tak ada tenaga, Siwon mengulang ingatannya saat mereka bertemu. Wajah Yesung yang putus asa tak ada dua. Sakit melihatnya sampai ia ingin menangis. Beban Yesung sangat banyak, apalagi lukanya.

"kenapa?" suara rendah Yesung bertanya, nada Yesung selalu sama jadi Siwon tidak bisa mengartikan secara jelas maksud pertanyaan itu.

"aku mau tidur sebentar, nanti bangunkan aku jika _eomma_ datang ya"

"aku boleh menemanimu seperti ini?"

"boleh, tentu saja"

"kalau begitu tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan"

Jingganya langit ikut masuk lewat jendela. Sangat tenang, setenang nafas Yesung yang mendekap Siwon. Mati rasa sekali hatinya. Sakit, tak kurang dari biasanya. Terakhir yang bisa Yesung lakukan adalah menangis.

' _sampai jumpa di dunia yang lain, Yesung sayang'_

.

.

.

Suiran kelopak-kelopak bunga sudah selesai ia bubuhkan di atas pusara. Tidak punya ekspresi lain selain datar, diusapnya batu berukirkan nama kekasihnya –Choi Siwon.

Tahu begini, ia mati saja saat itu. Memilih mati dengan tulang-tulangnya yang remuk terbanting ke aspal. Dari pada mengenal Siwon dan mati rasa begini, hatinya juga ikut mati. Serupa janjinya yang kandas bersama Siwon, tak bisa tertepati.

Yesung tak menepati janjinya untuk semati bersama Choi Siwon kekasihnya, Yesung tak jadi mati. Karena disana ternyata ada yang mulai hidup. Ditangisi pun tak bisa, khatam sudah episode-per-episode cerita duka kepergian Siwon. Namun ternyata Yesung memilih bertahan. Terlalu sayang dengan yang masih hidup. Secinta itu ia kepada Siwon. Cinta dan kasihnya yang tiada tanding, seluruh hidupnya –Siwon. Choi Siwon. Cintanya. Segalanya.

Dan Yesung menyimpan air matanya untuk dirumah. Ia bangkit, masih enggan pergi dari rumah terakhir Siwon yang setiap petang ia kunjungi. Jejari kecil si pemuda manis, meraba, diakhiri mengelus penuh kasih abnomen yang sedikit berisi. Sebuah detak hidup bisa ia rasakan disana. Peninggalan terakhir pemuda terkasihnya. Bentuk dari bukti cinta Siwon yang bewujud nyata.

Untuk inilah Yesung bertahan, sekali lagi bertarung dengan hal yang paling ia benci –hidup. Demi cinta Choi Siwon. Tanpa ditemani Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _Otte?_ Apa ada yang kurang? tehe

Salam, apa kabar? Ehehehe

Saya kembali dengan ff plus _penname_ baru, itung-itung ngebubur merah ganti nama xD *syukuran*

 **YJeT'aime** _imnida~~~~_ _but, just call me_ Tooru _as always_ ehe~! *tebar _kiss_ *

 _Please, review juseyo~_ :3


End file.
